Renacer del Alma
by Shikon no tama Miko
Summary: Kagome se convirtio en la compañera de Sesshomaru, pero este la engaña y convierte a su amante en la nueva Señora. Kagome se sume en una terrible tristeza pero el dia de la proclamacion de la nueva Señora de Occidente, ella surge entre las tinieblas y da a conocer su verdadero poder. Sesshomaru se da cuanta de lo que está por perder e intenta recuperarla. Kagome lo perdonara?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic espero que disfruten el primer capitulo. Quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

_"Te pienso todos los días, sobre todo cuando me voy a descansar; imaginando tus labios carnosos entrelazados entre los míos. Todo pasa me digo siempre para darme aliento y esperanza de que voy a poder olvidarte"_

Capitulo 1: Renacer

La Dama de occidente esta parada junto a la ventana de su alcoba esperando a su esposo, compañero y señor. Sumida en sus pensamientos...

Kagome Punto De Vista:

-_ Ahora aquí me encuentro, sola sin que nadie me escuche llorar, sin que nadie sepa de esta profunda tristeza que abarca mi corazón y que carcome mi alma y me envejece. Aislada en mi propia "casa" el lugar donde una vez llame hogar. Abandonada y aislada por mi propio compañero que me juro alguna vez amor eterno._

_¿Dónde quedaron todos aquellos que me proclamaron lealtad, donde están aquellos que proclamaron amor a su señora?. Nadie no hay nadie que este aquí y creo que es mejor así ya que no quiero un montón de hipócritas alrededor mio. Solo hay unos cuantos que en verdad puedo llamar amigos. Entre ellos están mis doncellas y mi pequeño hijo y milagrosamente Inukimi, la madre de mi compañero ellos me acompañaron desde el principio de toda esta pesadilla. _

_Han pasado 10 años en que me convertí en la compañera del mas poderoso Daiyoukai de Japón, diez años desde que me convertí en la Señora de Occidente, diez años desde que me enamore de Sesshomaru._

_¿Cómo me enamore de el? No lose, tal vez fue durante esas conversaciones nocturnas cuando se unió al grupo en la búsqueda de Naraku para derrotarlo y matarlo. Donde disfrutábamos de el atardecer y dar a conocer nuestros mas profundos pensamientos y secretos. No se solo me enamore de el y pensé que el de mi también._

Fin Pov

Interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió enfocando a su compañero Sesshomaru.

Kagome vengo a saber tu respuesta- dijo el daiyukai con la mira mas fría que el hielo.

Buenas tardes Sesshomaru, no se pare que te tomas el tiempo si sabes que cual fuere mi respuesta harás lo que quieras- dijo Kagome aun para en su ventana con una mirada lejana.

No te equivoques, no es que te tome en consideración simplemente estoy siguiendo reglas que debo hacer por ser un señor- dijo Sesshomaru.

Entonces haz lo que quieras esa es mi respuesta pero solo hazme un favor antes de irte, dile a mi hijo que lo amo.

Sin mas girando sus talones Sesshomaru se dirigió a la salida de la alcoba pero antes le dio una ultima mira a su esposa con profundo pesar. _"Perdoname Kadome"- dijo en su mente Sesshomaru._

Kagome Punto De Vista

_Como fue que cambio todo? Claro cuando empezé a envejecer, ya que se suponía que debería quedarme con la apariencia que tenia a los 18 años de edad cuando fui marcada por Sesshomaru para estar por la eternidad con el. Pero no me puedo dar excusas como esas ya que sigo igual de bella o por lo menos eso es lo que dice Inuyasha y mis amigos. Como los extraño cuantas veces me dijeron que no debería quedarme con el que debería darme a respetar pero cuando una se enamorada no se da cuenta de los defectos de tu pareja o bueno por lo menos yo no me di cuenta. Además tan solo tengo 28 años de edad esa es una excusa mía ya que el comenzó a cambiar después de que nació mi hijo Kameromaru._

_Me pregunto ¿Donde quedo esa mujer respetable, audaz fuerte? ¿Donde esta esa Kagome que no se dejaba dominar por nadie? ¿Donde está la mas poderosa sacerdotisa? ¿Donde está La Shikon Miko? y mas terrible aun ¿Donde está KAGOME HIGURASHI la joven que proviene de 500 años en el futuro? _

Fin Pov

Se empezó a escuchar fuertes aplausos y susurros de lealtad y elogio a su nueva "Señora" de Occidente Aiko la nueva esposa y compañera de Sesshomaru (_montón de hipócritas- piensa Kagome) _Dejando a Kagome como segunda dama como si fuera un maldita concubina desonrrandola terriblemente.

Pero basta ya de este sin sentido! Basta ya de esta humillación! -dijo Kagome

Mi alma se despierta, mis poderes sobresalen de control.

YO SOY LA SHIKON NO TAMA MIKO, SU GUARDIANA ETERNA, LA MUJER SAGRADA Y MAS IMPORTANTE AUN YO SOY KAGOME HIGURASHI.- dijo Kagome.

Así fue como la sala sur donde se encontraba Kagome se ilumino tremendamente, envolviendo a Kagome en la luz mas brillante y cuando todo termino ella se sintió diferente y en su mano derecha tenia una hermosa espada que la susurro _"Mi señora soy suya eternamente"_

_Kenshi "Corazón de Espada" - vino a mi mente._

Y al pasar por el espejo se impresiona ya que su imagen estuvo como cuando tenia 18 años de edad.


	2. Capitulo 2

No soy dueña de Inuyasha y sus personajes

_"__Y si se quiere ir, que se vaya! Eres extraña y hermosa!_

_Eres alguien que no cualquiera sabe como amar"_

Capitulo 2: Lo que perdiste

En el jardín se celebraba el apareamiento de la Nueva Señora de Occidente. Cada uno de los Lores cardinales con sus respectivas compañeras estaban presentes. Algunas elogiando a Aiko la nueva Señora otras sintieron profunda tristeza por Kagome por esta deshonra. Ya que no se imaginaban como reaccionarían ellas si estuvieran en el mismo papel que ella.

Incluso los algunos sirvientes se reunieron a la celebración cautelosamente. Otros evitaron la celebración por la Dama que se encontraba en la Sala sur de palacio.

El pequeño Kameromaru se sentía traicionado por lo que su padre le hacia a su sagrada madre. El jamás aceptaría a la ramera como madre y señora. Su amor, respeto y lealtad estarían siempre con su madre. El era pequeño pero no era estupido el sabia como fue que su padre escogió a Aiko. Ya que el vio a su padre con Aiko por casualidad en la parte secreta de los jardines copulando. En ese momento sintió confusión, tristeza y odio. Jamás le dijo a su madre pensando que su padre solo pasaba un rato pero con el tiempo sabia que no seria así. Cuando Shippo el que consideraba como hermano mayor vino con su compañera y también considerada hermana Rin de visita a su madre le comento lo que vio.

Jámas olvidaría los ojos de Shippo cuando se entero vio ojos rojos con profundo odio, que sabia que iba dirigido a su padre y también vio tristeza profunda por su madre.

Shippo le dijo que no se despegue de su madre que lo necesitara más que nunca y así lo hizo Kameromaru.

Así sumido en sus pensamientos el pequeño Kameromaru estaba sentado cuando de repente se sintió una oleada de inmenso poder sagrado y puro que hizo a todos temblar y dejar en estado de shock.

Alertado todos no sabia lo que era solo sabían que provenía de la sala sur del castillo.

Sesshomaru por su cuenta se quedo impresionado por ese inmenso poder que sabia muy bien de quien provenía _"Kagome"- pensó._

Pero antes de que todos pudieran ir a inspeccionar. Se quedaron en estado de Shock por ver a la antigua Señora de la casa en dirección hacia ellos. Mas o igual de hermosa solo que esta vez irradiaba más poder que nunca, su poder los estaba sofocando a todos. Vestía un traje de sacerdotisas pero esta tenia el color dorado en vez de rojo prácticamente se parecía hecho de oro. Su cabello negro como el crepúsculo de la noche estaba suelto y sobre salia dando un aspecto impresionante. Y esos ojos azules como el mar que los miraba esta vez con firmeza y determinación como antes. Ya no estaban lejanos y con tristeza como hace unos días.

Entre la multitud desconcertada estaba Aiko que se quedo impresionada por ver a Kagome con esa firmeza que por un instante sintió miedo.

Esta miro a Sesshomaru quien estaba mirando a Kagome. Sintió celos, si celos. A ella le costo mucho estar donde ahora se encuentra. Cada vez que veía a Sesshomaru se encargaba de enredarlo entre sus piernas para que sepa que ella es mejor y que ella no va a dejarlo por ser una simple mortal como Kagome. Ella era sincera en sus sentimientos, ya que si lo amaba pero ella estaba jugando sucio también seduciéndolo de mil formas para que deje constantemente a su mujer.

Señores... Buenas tardes dijo- Kagome

Kagome que haces acá, retirarte a tus aposentos- dijo Sesshomaru con voz amenazante, el daiyoukai pensó que Kagome haría un escandalo por aparearse con otra mujer pero cuando escucho la respuesta de Kagome lo dejo helado

Todo el jardín se quedo en silencio sepulcral esperando a que la dama se retire o que por lo menos haga algo.

Si Sesshomaru, me retiro pero no a mis aposentos, si no de palacio.- dijo Kagome con firme determinación y tranquilidad

Sesshomaru se desconcertó por dentro pero no dejo que nadie lo viera, el era el señor y no podía dejar que una hembra le falte el respeto.

Retirate a tus aposentos ahora... tu sabes que no puedes dejar este castillo tu llevas mi marca y como tal soy tu señor y me debes respeto, ahora retirate- dijo Sesshomaru

Tu ya no eres mi compañero, no tienes derecho sobre mi- dijo Kagome con una calma que desconcertó a todos.

Eso que llevas en tu cuello dice que lo eres, ahora GUARIDAS retirenla- dijo el daiyoukai

Pero antes que lleguen a tocarla 3 guardias, ella elevo su reiki y los purifico rapidamente y sin remordientos que dejo a todos horrorizados.

Como he dicho me voy de este palacio y si está marca significa ataduras contigo pues tengo que borrarla.- dijo la miko

Solo con la muerte se puede borrar- dijo Sesshomaru

Creo que te olvidaste con quien te apareaste una vez Sesshomaru pero te lo hare recordar... YO SOY Y LO DIGO NUEVAMENTE, SOY LA SHIKON MIKO GUARDIANA ETERNA Y SOBRE TODO SOY KAGOME HIGURASHI- dijo con firmeza ella.

Y con eso una potente luz rosa se elevo rodeando a Kagome haciendo a la mayoría arrodillarse por el inmenso poder. Kagome empezó a elevarse en el cielo y los vientos giraron furiosamente en todo el jardín y cuando ella dejo de brillar y estuvo de nuevo en el pasto. Sesshomaru por primera vez se sintió horrorizado, sintió como se desgarraba su alma como su bestia aullaba de tristeza por que sintió que su alma ya no estaba unida con la de Kagome.

Como veras ya no llevo tu marca, ya no eres nada mio- dijo Kagome

En ese momento el Señor del sur Kataro un demonio kitzune hablo

Mi señora a venido a desafiar a la nueva Señora Aiko por sus derechos como mujer de Señor Sesshomaru y el titulo de la Señora Occidental?- pregunto Kataro

Todos querían escuchar su respuesta

Kagome empezó a reírse suavemente y respondió

Oh no Señor Kataro yo no me he presentado aquí para tal cosa, yo no tengo que pelear con nadie por que simplemente no quiero reclamar nada porque no me interesa ya. Segundo lo del titulo jamás me importo, y mucho menos ahora que cualquiera puede ser señora en estos momentos, ya que se le ha entregado un titulo a una ramera.- respondió la miko tan tranquila.

Esa respuesta desconcierto a todos, Aiko estaba en furia tremendamente y hablo

Entonces que haces acá, en la celebración de mi apareamiento con mi compañero Sesshomaru?- pregunto Aiko para molestar a Kagome pero fallo ya que ella no se amargo.

Kagome no respondió a Aiko, ella se dirigió nuevamente a Kataro el kitzune

Yo he venido por mi hijo ya que yo me voy con el- respondió Kagome

Por fin al escuchar a Kagome en silencio Sesshomaru intervino

Mira humana el es el heredero de estas tierras jamás dejare que te lo lleves-respondió el

Sesshomaru, tienes a tu ramera que te puede dar otro heredero así que no intervengas mas- dijo ella

En eso sale corriendo el pequeño Kameromaru y se unió a su madre

Yo quiero estar con madre, jamás aceptare a esa como mi señora o madre JAMAS!- dijo Kameromaru

Eso hirió en el corazón al Daiyoukai quien vio como su ex compañera y amada por el aún y su hijo se iban de el, eso no lo soporto y con ira dijo:

El es el heredero y no dejare que se vaya de palacio a no ser que me ganes en este desafío- dijo el esperando a que ella se retirara del desafío ya que el internamente no quería golpearla.

Entonces yo acepto el desafío por los derechos a mi hijo- dijo Kagome desconcertando a todos.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se miraron con odio, tristeza, pesar y amor traicionado.


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueña de Inuyasha y sus personajes lamentablemente! :´(

_**" Y decidí olvidarte, decidí arrancar tu recuerdo de mi memoria, tomar los trozos de mi corazón y forjarlos en el fuego del dolor y la agonía para levantarme mas alta, mas fuerte e invencible que nunca, ya no seras tu quien me rompa el corazón, pues no tendrás poder alguno sobre mi; ya tendrá que ser otro amor, mas grande, mas fuerte, uno de verdad. Tomare mi espada y en mi grito de guerra sabrás lo que has perdido y lo Lamentarás...¡Adiós!. "**_

Capítulo 3: Fuerza del corazón.

El palacio entero se quedo en estado de congelación, no podían creer que sus señores estarían en una lucha y y confrontación. Los Señores cardinales y sus esposas estaban asombrados por el desafío que acepto la pequeña miko, empezaron a admirarla de nuevo por su fiereza para estar con su hijo. Muchas hembras youkais abandonaban sus crías pero ella no, además de que ella es humana pero de todas formas siempre vieron en cada reunión que tenían que ella era muy maternal, incluso con cachorros que no eran de su propia sangre, como el cachorro kitzune que ella amo y ama como un hijo y la pequeña pupila de Sesshomaru Rin.

Las doncellas de la antigua señora estaban orgullosas y felices de que su señora por fin saco el verdadero poder que ellas sabían que tenían. Su lealtad siempre estarían con ella e irían con ella hasta el fin del mundo si fuera posible.

El pequeño Kameromaru no sabia si estar emocionando, con miedo o feliz por como su madre de como lo defendía, tenia miedo que su sagrada madre salga lastimada pero se juro que el luchara por su madre si pasa algún problema. Quería crecer ya mismo para poder defender a su madre de todos quienes quieran hacerle daño. Se prometió que entrenaría duro para alcanzar su objetivo.

Por Aiko estaba avergonzada, enojada, triste no sabia como reaccionar. Pensó que por fin que cuando apareada con Sesshomaru el botaría o desterrar a es ex mujer pero no, pensaba conservarla en muy bastardo! Le dolió en el corazón ya que ella quería que solo piense en ella. Ella eras una de las demonias mas hermosas, encimas es una inuyoukai y podría dar mas herederos. Pero no, el bastardo quería conserva a su ex mujer y al cachorro de mierda.

Sesshomaru por fuera estaba con un semblante de aburrido pero por dentro estaba por primera vez conmocionado. Su mujer porque si ,el la consideraba suya no importa que, lo estaba desafiando. El supo que ella no era sumisa como cualquier hembra que caía a sus pies, esa fue una parte de que le gusto de ella pero esto es una fiereza nueva y fuerte el y su bestia estaban excitados de verdad la fuerza de su hembra no sabían si castigarla por su insolencia o elogiarla.

La bestia de Sesshomaru intuía que algo no iba a salir bien, el jamás quería aparearse con la diablesa Aiko pero su maestro era el que tomaba las decisiones. Pero eso si, lo que no sabe es que si pierde a su verdadera compañera por la culpa de el. Jamás dejara preñada a la ramera que tomo.

Se escucho un estruendo y una sarta de maldiciones que sabían que provenía del hermano menor de su señor, el mestizo Inuyasha. Quien cuando su antigua Señora se convirtió en la compañera de Señor Sesshomaru, este no quiso dejarla sola con el bastardo príncipe del hielo por eso se quedo en palacio para cuidar por ella si su hermano le haría daño. Pero en uno de eso momentos Sesshomaru lo mando a misiones diferentes para que deje de estorbarlo con su mujer. Así fue como Inuyasha no se enteraba de lo que pasaba con Kagome esta hace unos días.

Hijo de puta como te atreves a tomar a una puta por encima de Kagome- dijo Inuyasha quien estaba como loco.

Eso sorprendió a todos

Mitad raza largate antes de que te mate por insolente- dijo Sesshomaru

Jamás me largare de aquí sin Kagome hijo de puta, sabia que ibas a cargarla bastardo- dijo Inuyasha sacando a Colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha por favor ven- dijo Kagome

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome con rapidez pero antes de que pudiera hablar la miko hablo

Inuyasha hoy no pelearas tu, esta es mi pelea- dijo Kagome

No pelearas con la puta esa por Sesshomaru Kagome- grito el mitad demonio

Kagome le dio una sonrisa cálida y respondió con honestidad

Inuyasha yo jamás pelearé por eso, yo se lo que valgo, se lo que soy y JAMAS! pelearé por algo tan estúpido por eso, a no ser que en verdad se lo merezca pero está no es la historia, Yo pelearé por mi hijo!- dijo la miko

Kagome... -dijo conmocionado Inu

Por favor Inuyasha- ella dijo mirándolo con mucho cariño

Esto provoco celos del daiyoukai

Entonces miko comenzamos ya- dijo Sesshomaru

Si, pero pelearemos con espadas ya que yo no tengo garras o colmillos- hablo la miko

Como gustes, soldado traerle una espada- dijo Sesshomaru un poco curioso ya que sabe perfectamente que ella no sabe usar una espada.

No muchas gracias yo tengo la mía- respondió ella desenvainando su hermosa Katana sorprendiendo a todos.

Kagome tu- dijo Inuyasha

Confía en mi por favor- le rogó Kagome

Todos se condujeron al arenal de batalla para ver la lucha pero antes que cada uno tome su lugar intervino Aiko

Mi señor, disculpe usted pero yo quisiera pelear en su nombre y en el nombre de estas tierras, creo que es justo ya que soy una hembra y ella igual- dijo Aiko quien quería luchar con la miko para humillarla y demostrar a todos su poder

Por mi no hay problema pero que quede bien claro, no peleo por estas tierras ni por un hombre peleo por mi hijo- hablo fuerte y claro para todos Kagome

Muy bien- hablo Sesshomaru quien esperaba con ansias verla lucha

Espero que no me culpen por dejar estas tierras sin su señora- hablo bajo Kagome quien solo escucho Inuyasha quien se rió fuerte conmocionando a todos.

La multitud las rodeaban, estaban frente a frente una miraba con odia la otro con tranquilidad. Sesshomaru estaba en el sitio especifico para ver mejor la pelea.

Inuyasha estaba junto con Kameromaru en otro extremo ya que no querían estar cerca a el Daiyoukai, quien este se sintió una punzada de dolor por el alejamiento de su hijo.

La pelea empezó, ambas corrían para enfrentarse Kagome salto con gracias y choco su espada con la de Aiko, sacan chispas y quedando frente a frente y demasiado cerca. Empezaron atacar ambas se movían con rapidez, sorprendiendo al publico de como una humana superaba la velocidad de un youkai.

Kagome se movía con movimientos finos y con gracias y rapidez que ni ella misma sabia solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía.

Chocaban espadas y el primer corte la dio Kagome en la pierna a Aiko. Esta enfurecida intenta atacarla en el brazo y la rasguña con las justas ya que la miko se movió con rapidez.

Queriendo terminar con la lucha Aiko ataca no sólo con la espada si no con sus garras intentando herir en la cara a la miko, quien esta hizo un campo de energía para que no la toque.

Como Aiko quebró las reglas de atacar con poderes, ella con su energía hizo un látigo en sus dedos y empezó atacar con su katana y dando latigazos a Aiko. La miko salto y le tiro un latigazo en la cara Aiko haciéndola sangrar en la mejilla.

Kagome de paso que se estaba luchando por su hijo, de pasada se cobraba la humillación que paso por ella, la miko sabia que la culpa la tenia Aiko y Sesshomaru y que mejor que humillar a la nueva "señora" para humillar a Sesshomaru.

Por su parte Sesshomaru, estaba excitado por Kagome, sabia que era una luchadora de arco y lo hacia muy bien pero no sabia que sabia manejar la katana. El la iba a marcar de nuevo y tal vez pedirle "disculpas" por otra parte Aiko, ni que decir de ella estaba avergonzado por como peleaba quebranto una regla y eso es traición.

Ellas seguían peleando , la miko estaba ganando ya cansada de todos con rapidez agito su látigo y empezó a atacar demasiado rápido y con una patada derrumbo a Aiko y puso su espada en la garganta de la demonia, con toda su fuerza y hablo

Rindete!- dijo Kagome

Jamás-dijo la inuyoukai

Kagome empezó a cortar un poco la garganta de Aiko para que vea que sin remordimientos la podría matar. Sacando un poco su poder para asfixiarla y con la espada cortando volvió a repetir

Rindete!- hablo fuerte la miko

Aiko se estaba ahogando no sabia como pensar, se rindió dejo expuesto su cuello en sumisión y dejo de luchar.

El campo de batalla estaba en silencio sepulcral, estaban sorprendidos y temerosos de la antigua Señora Kagome ya que sabían que si ella podía los podía matar con rapidez purificándolos. Empezaron a darle su respeto.

Inuyasha y Kameromaru soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Sesshomaru por su parte quería hacer suya a Kagome ya mismo ahí! Pero también sabia que gano y se podría ir con su hijo tenia que actuar rápido.

En los cielos los kamis sabían lo que pasaba día a día su pequeña miko, ella era su salvadora y tenían que intervenir para que el Daiyoukai no tome de nuevo a Kagome por eso Amaratsu bajo de los cielos también para que el Daiyoukai reflexione sobre sus acciones,se para en medio del campo de batalla


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, lo siento por desaparecer estos días estaba enferma a punto de morir, pero creo que a ustedes no les importa jajaja bueno aquí va el nuevo capitulo! Disfrutenlo y comenten para saber si les gusto!

* * *

_"__**Cuando te acaricié me di cuenta que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías**__"_

_**-Alejandro J.**_

Capitulo 4: Decisiones

El cielo se ilumino, todos vieron asustados como una algo que parecía un rayo aterrizo en la parte central de la arena de lucha, todos estaban en posición de ataque, pero Kagome sentía que no era amenazante o por lo menos no para ella. De pronto se escucho una voz melodiosa, hermosa pero fuerte y para algunos aterradora

Shikon Miko Kagome- Se escucho que dijo la voz y de pronto la luz empezó a descender pero solo un poco para que pudieran ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado como el sol, hermosos ojos pero con mirada de fiereza.

Soy Amaterasu, pequeña Kagome- dijo la kami-sama.

Todos se sorprendieron, que carajos estaba pasado el día de hoy todos se preguntaban

Kagome se sorprendió como la diosa Amaterasu estaba llamando, ella inmediatamente se inclino ante ella.

Mi señora Amaterasu, kami sama, esa soy yo Kagome- respondió la miko

Pequeña no te inclines ante mi, tu eres igual que yo, ellos se deberían inclinar ante ti pequeña estrella guardiana- dijo la diosa

Pero mi señora como puede decir eso, yo solo soy humana- respondió ella

Kagome el cuerpo solo es un molde, un recipiente que aguarda el verdadero poder, tu alma y corazón pequeña Kagome es tu verdadero poder, es tu alma y corazón que te compara con nosotros, es tu amor que te hace la mas poderosa criatura que se encuentra en este mundo de mortales- respondió ella mirándola con amor

Fue una bofetada para todos los youkais que se encontraban allí, como es posible que La diosa Amaterasu dice tales cosas, pero si no lo escuchaban de la misma kami no lo creerían pero allí estaba, diciendo eso a la pequeña miko, la mayoría se sintió horrorizado de como habían tratado a la pequeña humana, muchos se sintieron arrepentidos ya que ella siempre los trato con amor y respeto pero ellos jamas lo tomaron con importancia por su prejuicios solo unos pocos devolvieron su amor y devoción.

Kameromaru y Inuyasha sabían que Kagome era especial, lo sentían y si no fuera así igual la amaban porque ella les dio un amor que no se podía describir con palabras.

Sesshomaru por su parte sabia que Kagome era un ser especial pero se sorprendió que una diosa bajo hasta aquí solo para recalcarlo. Su corazón se sintió devastado y el remordimiento lo inundo, como pudo el lastimar a un ser tan puro que le dio amor en su vida llena de tinieblas? Sentía que había cometido un pecado imperdonable.

_Flash Back_

_Sesshomaru estaba saliendo de su despacho de haber finalizado su trabajo y se retiro a su alcoba. Al entra a su habitación encontró a su mujer su Kagome ya dormida en la cama. El se despojo de su ropa y poniéndose una hakama de dormir, se reunió con ella y la observa dormir, respiro su maravilloso olor de flores de sakura con un toque de jazmin. Al bajar su mirada en su vientre hinchado sintió un calor reconfortante en su corazón, allí estaba una mujer maravillosa a quien amaba, hinchada con su cachorro en su vientre. Se acerco y puso su oreja en su barriga escucho los latidos del corazón de su perrito se quedo así sobando el vientre esponjoso con amor. _

_Sintió unas suaves manos acariciar su cabello, alzó la mirada y allí estaba ella, mirando con esos ojos azules llenos de amor. El la agarro y la abrazo con fuerza, temía perderla._

_Sesshomaru, amor esta todo bien?- pregunto una soñolienta Kagome_

_Si koi todo esta bien- respondió el como un susurro_

_Hasta que ambos sintieron un tirón de la barriga de Kagome, ella sintió sus lágrimas juntarse de felicidad, allí estaba su bebe en su primera patadita_

_Koi por que lloras?- pregunto el, asustado de que ese temblor del vientre de ella fuera algo malo._

_Sesshomaru, el nos siente, su primera patadita, dame tu mano sientelo- dijo la pequeña miko_

_Así Kagome tomo la mano del Daiyoukai y la puso en su pansita abultada y la mano de ella sobre la suya._

_El sintió la patada de su cachorro diciéndole que lo reconoce, orgullo sintió ya su hijo sabia que era su padre el que estaba tocándolo, el saco un poco de su aura para que el pequeño lo sienta y también empezó a ronronear para el. El pequeño cachorro reconoció el yuki de su padre y respondió con su yuki. Eso asombro al Daiyoukai, sintió una feroz posesividad de defenderlo lo que es suyo. Ahí estaba su compañera y su cachorro, jamas dejaría que nada malo les pase se juro. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Como pudo hacer tal cosa, como pudo ser un cobarde, juro que jamas dejaría que nadie los lastime y fue el ,el único que los lastimo "_Mi amor"-pensó el dai._

Kagome, pequeña me presento ante ti porque se te a humillado injustamente, diste tu corazón sin recibir nada para ti. Mi pequeña ahora bien, tu destino te llevara a un amor de verdad, uno fuerte, y valeroso. Este hombre es poderoso, fuerte y potente pero es noble de corazón el es feroz para la protección de quienes lo merecen. A este hombre conocerás en esta misión que te comando. Las tinieblas están aumentando mas de la balanza de lo normal.

El problema esta aquí, que el hijo del dios del inframundo rompió las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo y se escapo de su padre. El quiere gobernar el mundo mortal y devastarlo. El no tiene amor, no tiene mas que maldad; como tu eres luz, el es oscuridad. Tienes que desterrarlo y matarlo, nosotros no podemos hacerlo ya que el es un dios también pero fue nuestra culpa de que el exista, el es inmune a nosotros pero no a ti.

Pero como voy a poder yo.. tengo un hijo a quien cuidar ya no soy solo yo- respondió Kagome

El vendrá a ti inconscientemente, el te protegerá y te ayudara a ti y a tu hijo, el los amara- dijo Amaterasu


	5. Chapter 5

Si lose me desaparecí mucho, estaba en parciales de la universidad, en fin que disfruten. ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES! COMENTEN , GRACIAS POR AQUELLAS PERDONAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN ¡ME EMOCIONO¡

LES RECOMIENDO LEER ESTE CAPITULO CON ESTA CANCIÓN:

Hermosa flauta china Música- Bambú 2

* * *

_**"Cuando se abre el corazón, se cierran los ojos."**_

Capitulo 5: Dolor

Ya por la noche, mientras su hijo estaba alistando sus prendas y artículos personales. El siendo el legitimo heredero y el único hijo del Señor del oeste tenia derecho de llevar sus cosas a cualquier lugar que el decida mudarse.

La pequeña sacerdotisa Kagome por su parte también tenia ese derecho pero ella no quería nada que no sean sus cosas cuando llego por primera vez a palacio. Ella no quería nada de lo que el Daiyoukai le dio. Ella iba a ser de nuevo independiente, esa mujer que siempre fue y saldría de palacio con lo que llego, su mochila amarilla, su arco y flechas, su vestimenta de colegiala, su traje de sacerdotisa y su katana adquirida recientemente.

Con Inuyasha quedaron en ir a vivir con Sango por cierto tiempo en la aldea de Edo. Cuando la batalla final con Naraku termino; Miroku y Sango se establecieron en la Aldea de Edo con Kaede para acompañarla, pero cada cierto tiempo visitaban la aldea de Exterminadores para supervisar como va mejorando.

Actualmente Kagome estaba en los jardines personales de ella en la espera de Inuyasha quien fue por Kirara.

Sentada en un banco hermoso viendo la fuente de peces, mientras esperaba por su hijo.

Ya falta poco para irse de un lugar donde se convirtió en su propio infierno. Tenia que admitir que también le trajo felicidad, pero no soportaba quedarse mas en aquel lugar donde fue traicionada por el hombre que ama, porque si lo ama aun pero no podía seguir para que la humillen así, no podía permitir eso, ella jamás hizo nada malo para que recibiera ese trato.

Si una persona que dice que te ama debe respetarte en todos los aspectos y con mucha mas lógica ser FIEL! por todos los santos!, como pretendía aquel hombre que se quede como si no pasaba nada, mientras estaba revolcándose con concubinas y malditas demonias que buscaban humillarla por el simple hecho que Sesshomaru la había escogido a ella una sacerdotisa humana por encima de todas ellas.

Si, Aiko no era la única con quien el le fue infiel, antes de ella estaban las concubinas que se suponía que el había desechado desde antes que empezó su cortejo, pero el las había llamado de nuevo. Como olvidar cuando sus sospechas estaban en su cabeza, como aquel día en que su corazón se rompió de la peor manera.

_FlashBack _

_Esta sensación, no se que es, no se pero no puedo soportarlo mas!_

_Ya no me toca, ni me mira con esos ojos tiernos, me mira como los demás con esos ojos de hielo y aburrimiento. No se que hice mal, simplemente no lo se, desde que nació nuestro hijo cambio drásticamente. Solo lo veo cuando el viene a ver a Kameromaru y de allí ya no lo veo en todo el día, es mas ya ni siquiera dormimos en la misma habitación, el se cambio a otra sala del pasillo._

_No puedo mas, si esos rumores que me comentaron mis doncellas es cierto... no se lo que puedo hacer; me duele el corazón con solo pensarlo siento un dolor y sensación horrible, es raro, es desesperante y no puedo mas con esta agonía. Como Eshi mi doncella me comento que los sirvientes estaban preparando una de las habitaciones en la sala Este para una mujer, con la opinión de Eshi , me dijo que se rumoreaba que esta noche estaría ella con Sesshomaru. Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos no puede seguir así._

_Con ayuda de Eshi y Aki, me vistieron de una manera sigilosa, ellas me ayudarían a entrar a sala con su velocidad rápida. Elimine mi olor y me puse un campo de protección en mi cuerpo para evitar los ruidos de mi corazón y respiración junto con mis doncellas para no ser detectada. _

_Me cargaron y corrieron ellas a velocidad sobrehumana. Al llegar al pasillo no había nadie por lo que era obvio que ellos querían privacidad._

_Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis pasos temblaban, mi respiración era dificultosa pero no podía dar marcha atrás. _

_Caminando junto a sus fieles amigas, llegaron a la puerta. Se escuchaban ruidos fuertes mientras mas se acercaba mas se escuchaba, se escuchaban gruñidos y gemidos. Su corazón se marchitaba de dolor pero quería ver para confirmar._

_Con un hechizo para evitar la detección de ruidos y presencias, abrió la puerta y lo que vio hizo que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho._

_Sesshomaru estaba encima de una mujer, sosteniéndola de las caderas mientras que el la penetraba desde atrás montándola en forma de lo que es un perro!, la embestía con fuerza mientras que con otra mano masajeaba sus senos. Con cada embestida se escuchaba los sonidos de piel con piel, las embestidas era desenfrenadas y sus gruñidos de placer se intensificaban, ella gemía y decía el nombre de el, tanto era la excitación que ella se voltea y se sube encima de el y lo empieza a montar desenfrenadamente, saltando encima de el, mientras Sesshomaru se inclina y amamanta su pechos. La carga, ella enreda su piernas alrededor de el, mientras el la alza y la embiste en la pared, empezó los choques desesperadamente y llegan al climax ,el explotando dentro de ella con un rugido fuerte._

_Kagome cerro la puerta y no pudo mas, sus doncellas la cargaron y rápido la condujeron a su recamara para no ser detectadas. Por adentro las pequeñas sirvientas estaba en dolor por su señora, pobre de ella, por esta traición por la persona que mas amaba._

_Fin de FlashBack_

Si, una manera terrible de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de toda esa farsa. Diablos como le dolió su pecho, pensé que se me saldría el corazón de dolor. Jamás se lo desearía a nadie sentir este dolor de la traición del amor. Ahora se lo que sienten aquellas mujeres que aman y son traicionadas por la persona que amaban con todo el corazón.

Amor, arma de doble filo- pensó con ironía Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capi 6. Dejen sus opiniones con confianza. Espero que les guste abrazos :)

* * *

_**"Mas no lo mate con armas, le di una muerte peor... ¡Lo besé tan dulcemente que le partí el corazón!"**_

Capitulo 6: Remordimiento

Caminando por los pasillos de la ala familiar, Sesshomaru capta el aroma más cautivador que pudo oler en toda su vida y sabia muy bien a quien le pertenecía _Kagome._

Estaba impacientándose, no podía creer que se iba de su lado. Ella y su hijo se iban lejos de el... quería detenerla, quería decirle que no lo deje pero no podía hacerlo, el tenia orgullo. El era un Señor Cardinal no podía hacer eso por una hembra. Sabia que Kagome valía la pena pero tal debilidad no podía proyectar frente a sus invitados que se encontraban alojados en el castillo por la celebración de su "matrimonio" con Aiko.

Debería supuestamente estar con la diablesa ahora en sus recamaras haciendo muchas cosas pero sabia no podía. No pudo estar entregado a ella enteramente ya que cada vez que estaba con ella solo fue para saciarse de toda la tensión que estaba sintiendo por el problema de Kagome, aun lo perseguía la caída de su gran padre el Gran General perro Inu no Taisho por enamorarse de una humana.

El sabia que Kagome no era débil como Isayoi, Kagome era fuerte, ella era la Shikon no Miko, ella es poderosa. Cuando la trajo al castillo muchos se opusieron porque era humana, pero al enterarse de que ella era la Sagrada mujer Shikon no Miko, sabia que era poderosa por lo que la aceptaron como su igual.

Todo iba bien esta tranquilo a la espera de su heredero pero cuando nació su hijo capto el olor de Kagome la "el aroma de los mortales" como los seres humanos el olor de la muerte, ella jamás olía así y mucho menos debía oler así por su apareamiento ya que al ser su compañera su vida se alargaba con la de el. Eso fue lo que lo cambio todo.

No quería perderse en el dolor que sufriría cuando ella muriera como mortal. No sabia los sentimientos de terror que tenia, jamás lo sintió y sentir algo que no conoces es frustrante.

Por eso empezó alejarse de ella, evitarla para no verla envejecer, para no enamorarse mas de ella, para evitar el dolor que sufriría cuando muriera.

Claro que sus frustraciones que tenia lo vieron sus sirvientas, algunas ex concubinas que decidieron quedarse a trabajar en palacio como sirvientas.

Una noche en sus frustraciones una de esas diablesas lo había seducido. Estaba en celo y empezó a lanzarse sobre el, era bonita si, pero no como Kagome. El pensamiento de ella fue que lo que lo hizo ceder.

El arranco las ropas de la youkai, y empezó amasar sus pechos; dejándose llevar por la lujuria. Beso sus pechos con fiereza y sin ninguna delicadeza la penetro furiosamente, cada embestida era la liberación de la frustración que no podía tener a su compañera.

Arremetió contra la youkai con fuerza hasta que llego a su propio climax. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se desespero... como pudo hacer eso a su mujer! La había engañado!

Así que con su látigo arremetió contra la sirvienta y la decapito.

No debió dejarse llevar por la lujuria pero tenia que admitir que por un momento se olvido de sus frustraciones y así fue como comenzó con los engaños a su mujer.

Ahora estaba aquí viendo como lo abandonaba.

Sin saber llego a los jardines de Kagome, el se los había regalado por su unión. Y entonces la vio. Ella estaba sentado junto al estanque de peces. Viendo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos.

La miraba, estaba hermosa, siempre fue hermosa. Su olor el mejor de todos. Su mujer se iba de su lado.

**" Te dije que te ibas arrepentir"- dijo la bestia de Sesshomaru**

"Este Sesshomaru lo sabe ahora, pero no la voy a detener"- respondió

**"Tienes que hacer, ella es nuestra,la unica, profanaste nuestra unión por tu cobardia"**

"No es ninguna conbardia, ella olia a muerte, no podia soportar perderla por la mortalidad, me hubiera hecho debil frente a nuestros enemigos"

**"Eso es todo lo que te importa? La debilidad? La quiero ahora! Ella es la nuestra no la dejes ir!"**

"Este Sesshomaru sabe lo que hace, ahora vete"

**" Te arrepentiras lo sé"**

Justo cuando iba a responder oyo su voz.

"Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Sesshomaru, ciertamente estas parado atras mio mucho rato"- Hablo Kagome

No sabia que decir, en realidad no sabia como responder, sentia un nudo en la garganta, finlmente hablo.

"Solo queria hacerte recordar que estare poniendome en contacto contigo para ver los deberes de mi hijo" - hablo el

"Lo sé Sesshomaru"- respondio ella dando la vuelta para quedar frente a el.

Entonces la vio, vio sus hermosos ojos azules, su hermoso rostro. ¡Que mas deseaba acercarse y besarla con toda su alma!

"Es una lastima Sesshomaru, si habías dejado de amarme me lo hubieras dicho o si nunca me amaste no me hubieras pedido ser tu compañera"- dijo por fin la miko.

Como puede ella pensar que no la amaba o que jamás la amo, claro sus acciones,sus infidelidades pero el era un señor, podía tener concubinas si quería pero ciertamente sola la quería a ella. Sabia que tenia que decirle lo que sentía.

"Este Sesshomaru ... te ama"

Eso sorprendió a Kagome, pero como se atrevía el a decirle eso, cuando se caso con otra mujer, la abandono en un lugar sola, le fue infiel, la humilló, estaba enojada, muy enojada sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control.

"Como puedes decir eso Sesshomaru, mucho tiempo me calle pero ya no, me humillaste como si fuera una puta, me despreciaste, me abandonaste en un lugar donde se desecha la basura, me traicionaste, traicionaste el amor que te di, eso no es amor porque si tu piensas que lo es entonces es un amor que no conozco" - hablo ella

_Y ciertamente si esto es amor de verdad, si esto es amar pues no lo quiero- pensó Kagome_

El no sabia que responder, quería acercarse a ella decirle porque de sus acciones, sabe que la lastimo pero no se iba a humillar, en su corazón aun permanecía el orgullo, después de todo así fue criado de cachorro y es difícil cambiar, pero lo que el sabia es que el la amaba.

"No entenderías de mis acciones, además yo soy un señor miko, puedo tener concubinas si así lo deseo"- respondió con frialdad y la verdad no sabia porque respondió eso.

La hirió, o si la lastimo, rompió mas su corazón, ella pensó que el le explicaría sus acciones pero nada. Después de todo sigue siendo orgulloso.

Lo miro a los ojos, lo miro con pena, su orgullo fue primero que su amor, entonces es verdad, el no la amaba. Pero por lo menos ahora es libre, libre para buscar la felicidad de nuevo.

Kagome miro el cielo, lleno de estrellas hermosas.

"Sabes... lo nuestro fue tan fugaz que una estrella nos vio y pidió un deseo"- hablo ella aun mirando el cielo.

El la miro, escucho sus palabras y sintió dolor, dolor en su corazón, el no quiere que nada se fugaz, el quiere la eternidad.

Ella bajo la vista hacia el, lo miro a los ojos, di un pasos acercándose a el y quedo a la altura de su cara y lo beso, fue un beso donde transmitió su amor, su tristeza, su despedida.

_"Hay besos que enigmáticos y sinceros, besos nobles"_

_"Hay besos que se dan con el alma pero hay besos que calcinan y que hieren"_

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por su beso pero inmediatamente correspondió su beso con pasión y amor, el no sabia que Kagome se estaba despidiendo con ese beso.

Kagome termino el beso y retrocedió lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de los jardines pero paro de caminar estando espaldas de Sesshomaru

"Sabes Sesshomaru, ambos hemos perdido; Yo porque tu eras lo que yo mas amaba, y tu porque yo era el que te amaba más. Pero de nosotros dos tú pierdes más que yo... porque yo podré amar a otros como te amaba a ti pero a ti no te amaran como te amaba yo"- hablo por ultimo Kagome.

Sesshomaru escucho su confesión aun sintiendo el sabor de sus labios, su bestia aulló de tristeza, su amaba compañera se estaba yendo de su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Quién será este hombre, donde encaja en esta historia!? Sugerencias, que les gustaría a ustedes? Si desean me pueden dejar sus opiniones, me gustaría saber que les gustaría; muchas gracias y disfruten con la lectura :)

* * *

_**"En el amor no hay temor, sino que el perfecto amor echa fuera el temor, porque el temor conlleva castigo, y el que teme, no se ha perfeccionado en el amor. "**_

Capitulo 7: El camino me lleva a ti.

En las hermosas tierras de la grande China, en la provincia de Zhejiang; una provincia prospera y rica, donde humanos y demonios habitaban en paz; se encontraba gobernada por el Señor Cardinal del Sur un demonio perro dorado llamado Dingban de las cámaras de Shaiming perteneciente a la Sagrada Casa del Sol.

Este Señor gobierna estas tierras con su amada compañera y reina Jia Li princesa de las sagradas cámaras de Dewei. Ellos tienen cuatro hijos entre ellos están los mellizos Qiang el mayor de los mellizos y Meng el menor de los dos, el tercer hijo se llama Wei y la menor era la princesa Mei; estos hijos ayudan a sus padres a poner orden en el País, fueron educados en la fuerza y sabiduría y sobretodo a ver a todos por igual, por eso ellos eran la provincia más próspera porque los seres humanos los respetaban y hacían comercio con ellos.

El mayor de los príncipes Qiang, como lo que su nombre significa "El que posee la fuerza" era conocido por ser uno de los demonios mas fuertes del país además de honorable y respetado por todos. Codiciado por las mujeres por su belleza. El tiene una imagen imponente, de cabellera rubia como el sol, sus ojos eran de un hermoso Jade , era alto y de cuerpo envidiable para muchos hombres.

Era como la perfección hecha en el hombre pero lo más importante el era un hombre feroz al proteccionismo de su pueblo, su familia, su gente, era humilde y le gustaba ayudar a las personas, era honorable y un estratega excelente en el arte de la guerra.

Soltero codiciado por las mujeres de la corte, pero el no tomaba a una aun; el era de la creencia del respeto de la mujer ya que su hermana y su madre eran unas, no se iba a deshonrar tomando una solo para sexo y botarla, aunque era normal tomar concubinas o dejarse llevar por el calor del celo pero el fue educado por su gran padre.

Su padre le enseño a respetar y no dejarse influenciar por la lujuria. Siempre su padre le ponía como ejemplo "_Mi querido hijo dime como se sentiría tu compañera si se entera que todas las mujeres saben como es tenerte entre sus piernas? Dime como te sentirías tu, si te enteras que ella estaba con medio pueblo solo por dejarse llevar en la lujuria?" _Con esos ejemplos expuestos por su padre, comprendió lo importante que era respetarse así mismo, el no era de juzgar, si habían hembras y machos que tienen sexo por su época del celo el no juzgar es parte de su naturaleza animal pero el gobierna su propio cuerpo y no iba a dejarse llevar por la simple lujuria y de ahí arrepentirse con un compañero que no quería, ya que muchas femeninas esperaban esa debilidad de el para aparearse y quedar como compañero y ellas tomar un titulo en palacio. Hembras codiciosas!.

El hermoso demonio se le veía correr por las hermosas montañas en su verdadera forma aullando al sol por un día nuevo y de prosperidad. Salia a patrullar sus tierras y ver si todo estaba en orden, decidiendo que ya era hora de regresar a palacio.

Aterrizando en los jardines de palacio, se transformo en su forma humanoide. Entrado al comedor real se encontró con su pequeña hermana que en edad de humanos tenia 10 años de edad

-Querido Qiang, hoy no me llevaste contigo - hablo la pequeña Mei, haciendo un puchero.

\- Mi pequeña hermosa, es que cierta niña esta aun dormida - Qiang adoraba a su hermana, la miro con ternura y le hizo pequeñas cosquillitas.

-Parar hermano.. jajaja- reía la pequeña Mei-Perdonar, la próxima vez estaré despierta temprano- hablo ella.

Entro al comedor sus padres para el almuerzo.

-Hijo mio, por lo que escucho todo esta bien?- hablo el señor y alfa de la familia.

-Si padre todo esta correcto- respondió el, avanzando hacia su madre y dándole beso en la frente y procediendo a sentarse en el comedor.

-Qiang, ha llegado una carta de Japón. Directa para ti.- hablo su padre, entregándole la carta.

El la recibió y la leyó:

_**Querido amigo, te escribo después de una buena temporada, te imaginarás de como estoy de ocupado y supongo que tu igual. El motivo de esta carta es para decirte que tomare un compañero, puedes creerlo amigo, ya no tendré libertad jajaja; en fin.**_

_**Sabes Kumiko es una excelente mujer y la amo,¿ puedes creerlo? **_

_**Y se dice que los demonios no tenemos sentimientos.**_

_**Te pido que vengas a Japón y hospedarte en mi casa para el día de la fiesta de matrimonió. Eres mi mejor amigo y tienes que estar allí. **_

_**Te espero y la Casa de los Kitsunes te dan la bienvenida**_

_**Firma**_

_**Daishi, príncipe de la Casa del Sur de Japón.**_

Qiang al leer la carta puso una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en su amigo Daishi, quien lo creería el mas mujeriego atrapado por una fémina. Es una buena noticia.

-Padre, madre era Daishi el que me escribió, el tomara un compañero y desea que me hospede en su palacio hasta la fiesta de matrimonio- hablo el.

-Y cuando partes entones hijo?- pregunto su padre.

-Mañana mismo padre, algo me dice que debe ir a Japón ya mismo- hablo el.

Su padre y madre lo miraron y asintieron.

Ciertamente el príncipe tenia la sensación de que debía ir a Japón ya mismo, algo le decía que no se arrepentiría y que seria lo mejor de su vida.

Y ciertamente era así, pues su destino ya estaba tomando su curso.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, si, lo se...me demoré en actualizar, es que estoy en finales en la universidad y bueno tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, me estoy dando un tiempo ahora por ustedes mis amados lectores.. espero no reprobar mi examen de Aduanas por escribir jajaja. Al final del capi me gustaría saber sus opiniones, con gusto les responderé. A leer!

* * *

_**Te ando buscando, amor que nunca llegas, **_

_**te ando buscando, amor que te mezquinas,**_

_**me aguzo por saber si me adivinas.**_

_**Me doblo por saber si te me entregas.**_

_**-Alfonsina Storni.**_

Capitulo 8: Encontrarte.

Caminando hacia los aposentos de su querido hijo, Kagome iba reflexionando sobre como su "casa" se convirtió en el verdadero infierno. No podía creer hasta ahora que ella no hizo nada para hacerse respetar, para hacerse saber quien era ella.

Quien se creía que era Sesshomaru para hacerle eso! Encima pretendía que ella se quede en un lugar donde ni siquiera ella sabe en que lugares el no habrá follado con todas sus amantes! Vaya amor que me profesó. Lo único bueno de todo esto es su amado hijo, la única luz en toda esta oscuridad, sin el, ella no hubiera sobrevivido a la tristeza del desamor.

"Desamor" palabra amarga que guarda en su corazón. Cuantas noches llorando hasta quedarse dormida pensando en las porquerías que estaba haciendo su "amado" con sus putas; hasta ahora no entendía su comportamiento, no importa ya, lo iba a dejar sin volver jamás.

Caminando al dormitorio de su hijo para cerciorarse que ya estaban sus pertenencias empacadas, se encontró con un pequeño demonio verde "Yaken", tenia una cara triste, a pesar que al principio no se llevaron bien, poco a poco ambos aprendieron a respetarse y conocerse hasta hacerse amigos.

Ciertamente Yaken estaba increíblemente triste, su joven señor Kameromaru se iba con su amada Señora Kagome; aunque al principio detestaba a la humana chillona, pero con el tiempo supo sus virtudes y la llego a querer mucho y defenderla con ferocidad si alguien quería hablar blasfemias de su señora. Ciertamente cuando se entero de lo que su Amo Sesshomaru hacia, por primera vez se sintió decepcionado de el. No aceptaba a Aiko como su Lady, sabia que la hembra era amable,si,hermosa también pero no era sincera; guardaba negrura en su alma que hasta hoy no entiende como su amo no ve.

Cuando Yaken vio a Lady Kagome, hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- Mi señora, vine hasta aquí para hacerle una petición - hablo Yaken.

\- Yaken por que te estás comportando así? En amistades como las nuestras no hay formalidad - hablo Kagome a Yaken dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Lady Kagome, entienda que yo la respeto mucho, para mi es una alegría servirle - contesto un sonrojado Yaken.

\- Yaken me voy a enojar, tu y yo somos amigos, basta de esto, dime amigo mio cual es tu petición?- respondió ella.

\- Lady Kagome, quería pedirte si podría ir contigo y el joven señor, me gustaría estar con ustedes para servirles, no quiero quedarme en el palacio mas.

Kagome se sorprendió por su petición, ella no pensó que Yaken quería ir con ella ya que el siempre fue fiel a Sesshomaru. Que más quería ella que llevarse a sus amigos, este castillo de por se convirtió en desolado.

\- Oh, Yaken, querido amigo, que mas quisiera yo pero hay algo que tienes que hacer y es muy importante- hablo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo que digas Lady Kagome, yo lo haré- hablo con tristeza.

-Tienes que cuidar a Sesshomaru - hablo con tristeza- A pesar de todas las cosas que me ha hecho, creo que abra un momento en donde necesitara a gente que lo quiere y yo se que eres tu esa persona. Cuida a Sesshomaru, por favor Yaken, cuando uno amó, el odio no puede entrar en el corazón- termino de hablar.

Se sorprendió por lo que pidió de su señora, que triste perder un amor tan leal como el de la Señora Kagome. Su amo Sesshomaru se pierde un gran amor.

\- Lo haré mi señora, pero la visitare a la aldea cada fin del mes- respondió el.

\- Gracias Yaken, te extrañare y con todo mi corazón- hablo ella agachándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo fiel. Yaken la abrazo con fuerza y lágrimas en sus saltones ojos.

Con reverencia el se retiro. Kagome entro a la habitación de su hijo, encontrándolo terminando de empacar sus cosas.

\- Madre- saludo el pequeño.

\- Maru, veo que estas listo, no falta mucho para que Inuyasha llegue con Kirara - acariciando a su hijo.

-Madre, quiero que al salir de palacio salgamos como lo orgullo y como lo que somos, tengo algo para ti- hablo el.

Le entrego un hermoso Kimono azul marino con incrustaciones de muchas estrellas plateadas y un obi color vino con algunas flores tejidas de color blanco.

-Debemos salir de aquí con nuestras mejores galas, yo soy el príncipe de Occidente y tu eres mi madre y por lo tanto te deben respeto por eso, te amo madre y yo jamás iría a ninguna parte sin ti- hablo el, con sus pequeños brazos abrazándola.

Kagome abrazo a su hermoso hijo con fuerza, el era el vivo retrato de su padre, el pelo plateado, sus ojos oro, la media luna en su frente, pero sus rayas en la cara son azules, y su personalidad es la de ella, cálida, amorosa, pero en el proteccionismo es feroz, como todo príncipe debe ser. Las palabras de su hijo la calmaba porque ella no podría dejar a su hijo jamás y si tenia que sufrir en el mismo infierno por el, lo haría.

Listos ya, Inuyasha llego con Kirara; Ah-Un estaba listo también par llevar las pertenencias y unos guardias preparando para su escolta a Edo.

Con la frente en alto y sus mejores ropas, la Shikon Miko Kagome y su primogénito el príncipe de Occidente Kameromaru, caminaron pasando por todos los criados y soldados que se reverenciaron ante la Sacerdotisa de Shikon y el príncipe.

Inuyasha estaba esperando con la mano en Tessaiga , con su parada recta y orgullosa, mientras su cabello se balanceaba al viento. Orgulloso de Kagome y su sobrino como daban su salida de palacio.

Por fin irían a su hogar, su amado bosque de Inuyasha, donde estaba la verdadera familia Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kaede.

Kagome y su hijo al llegar a Inuyasha, Kirara se transformo en la gata enorme de fuego rugiendo con ferocidad. Inuyasha los puso en el lomo de la gata mientras el monto a Ah-Un. Los soldados se prepararon para correr y proteger sus señores y admirando de pasada la belleza de su señora Kagome.

Sin dar una mirada atrás Kagome hablo- Es hora de ir a casa Kirara- así la gata rugió a los cielos y se elevo rumbo a Edo.

_Adiós Sesshomaru- pensó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. _

Y así fue como todos vieron con la Ex Dama de Occidente partía del Oeste.

Nadie noto que en la torre mas alta del palacio unos ojos dorados observan la partida de la ex Dama occidental y su hijo.

**x-X-x**

Con pesar Sesshomaru observaba como su ex compañera y su hijo se iban de su lado. Todo lo que tenia no valía nada sin ellos. Se sentía tan vacío palacio sin ellos, antes había bulla, ruido, amaba la risa de Kagome.

Pero no va a dejar llevar por estos éticos. pensaba el. No iba a caer como su padre, mejor que sea allá ido, antes de que este sentimiento crezca más.

Tenia una hembra que esperaba en una de sus recamaras, podía darle más cachorros pura sangre sin rastro de humanidad en ellos. Aunque Kameromaru era un demonio completo su madre era humana.

Al llegar a la habitación Aiko ya lo esperaba lista. El llego y la empujo en la cama rasgándole el camisón, dejándola completamente desnuda. Se paro sus piernas y la penetro con fuerza. Total nadie necesitaba una hembra humana cuando tenia a esta y muchas más.

**x-X-x**

Mientras esto pasaba en Japón, en China un hermoso hombre miraba la luna.

Pronto partiría para Japón pero había algo que inquietaba su alma y a su bestia. Algo los llamaba era como si alguien los necesitaba.

Sin saber que una mujer miraba igual la luna, pidiendo fuerzas para superar este dolor en su alma.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello amigos! Gracias por sus opiniones de ayer, gracias a: **Daniela M , CieloDistante, Titita, Guest **y los muchos que no tiene una cuenta, me encantaría responder en un mensaje privado pero no puedo y lo haré por acá, gracias por seguir esta historia hecha para todos ustedes lectores! Me gustaría que puedan seguir mi otra historia MEMORIAS, estará buenisima les hará llorar enserio! Actualizare pronto, ahora a disfrutar el capi 9! :)

Sorry por las faltas de ortografía, mi corrector falla y escribo desde mi tablet T_T!

* * *

**_"Si en los ojos te besan esta noche, viajero,_**

**_si estremece las ramas un dulce suspirar,_**

**_si te oprime los dedos una mano pequeña_**

**_que te toma y te deja, que te logra y se va,_**

**_si no ves esa mano ni la boca que te besa,_**

**_si es el aire quien teje la ilusión de llamar,_**

**_oh, viajero, que tienes como el cielo los ojos,_**

**_en el viento fundida ¿me reconocerás? "_**

**_-Alfonsina Storni_**

Capitulo 9: Cerca

Mientras estaba montada sobre Kirara, Kagome iba reflexionando y pensando como la aldea le daría la bienvenida; ella sabia que era muy querida en Edo, pero no sabe si seguirá haciendo así. Ella tenia una oferta de Inukimi de instalarse en su palacio, arriba en las nubes pero ella no quería ir allí a menos que sea una emergencia. Kagome sabia que tenia el apoyo de su ex suegra, aunque para Inukimi o en términos menos formales Irasue, Kagome seria siendo su hija y no le importa si ya no estaba con su hijo.

Irasue, al principio cuando se entero que la compañera de Sesshomaru era humana, se puso furiosa por seguir los pasos de su padre. Ella detestaba las hembras humanas ya que su compañero la engaño con una, pero lo peor de todo era que la princesa Izayoi sabia que Toga, conocido con su titulo de Inu no Taisho, era un macho con mujer e hijo pero nada le importo a ella y aun abrió las piernas para el, sin importar el dolor que puede causar a la verdadera mujer de Inu no Taisho.

Pero siempre había excepciones para no odiar a todas las mujeres humanas y esa era Kagome; cuando la vio por primera vez sabia que ella era un ser especial y lo comprobó tratándola y conociéndola. Kagome se gano el respeto de la Ex Dama del Oeste y su cariño. Nadie conocía el cariño de Irasue a excepción de su hijo, Kagome y su nieto Kameromaru, e incluso el mitad raza Inuyasha, que culpa tenia el hombre de que su madre era una puta.

Llegando a la aldea, la miko se sorprendió ya que estaba iluminado por muchas antorchas, siempre la aldea de noche estaba a oscuras solo iluminado por la luna. Inmediatamente se asusto ya que vio a muchos aldeanos que parecía estar esperándolos, junto a ellos estaba Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Shippo junto con su compañera Rin.

Aterrizando Sango se acerco junto con sus amigos, los aldeanos dieron una reverencia para la Sacerdotisa, a pesar que no la vieron después de diez años largos los ancianos sabían como la Sagrada mujer peleo junto con Inuyasha y sus amigos para eliminar a Naraku y defenderlos a todos del mal del hanyou.

Ni bien Kagome estaba en el suelo, Sango la abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo que su querida amiga y hermana lo necesitaba, conocía a Kagome y sabia que se estaba haciendo la fuerte y Sango por su parte estaba alegre de su fuerza porque no se doblego ante Sesshomaru.

Miroku también abrazo a Kagome y su hijo, las palabras sobraban, conocía bien a Kagome, eran una familia y la familia esta para apoyar. Hay personas que nacen sin familia, pero se hacen una en el camino de su vida, ese era el caso de ellos, la sangre no importa si no el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

Shippo abrazo a su madre con fuerzas y cargo a su hermano pequeño que estaba medio dormido. Rin también abrazo a Kagome, saludando a Inuyasha que estaba atrás de ella.

\- Gracias, gracias familia - solo dijo eso nada mas, nuestra pequeña Kagome estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

-Bienvenida a Edo Lady Kagome - hablaron los aldeano al unisono.

\- Gracias- dijo Kagome dando una reverencia.

\- Ven mi niña, instalate esta noche en mi cabaña, mañana estará terminada la tuya, Inuyasha la ha hecho muy linda y gran de para ti, ven mi niña estás cansada- Hablo la anciana Kaede, sabia que Kagome estaba a punto de romperse, no faltaba decir más. Inuyasha se instalo en la cabaña de Kaede con Kagome y su sobrino. No tenia lujos pero era acogedora y se sentía en familia.

Los aldeanos se retiraron sabiendo que estaban protegidos por Inuyasha, la Sacerdotisa más poderosa de todas, una asesina de demonios, un monje y un zorro demonio. Que mas podían pedir.

Ah-Un se instalo en la puerta de la cabaña, estaba calentito. Los soldados que acompañaron a la escolta regresaron de inmediato al Oeste. Sango, Miroku y Shippo regresaron a sus hogares, mañana hablarían con Kagome.

Ya todos, descansando de un día muy agotador. Incluso Inuyasha se quedo dormido. Kameromaru estaba en los brazos de su madre, Kagome era la única despierta.

El vacío que sentía en su corazón era inmenso, en dolor de ser traicionada por la persona que amas es un dolor que no desearía a nadie. Muchos dijeron que no iba funcionar su relación con Sesshomaru, muchos sabían que el la dañaría pero ella solo confiaba en su amor.

Oh, como lo amaba, hasta no podía dormir de felicidad. El amor es como un juego de ajedrez pero que tiene piezas iguales en color y proporciones, es un juego amoroso que sabemos que no hay ganador, porque todos perdemos, y no hay perdedor, porque todos ganamos.

Pero por una parte estaba contenta, porque amó, se arriesgo perdió pero ganó a la vez, su premio: Su hijo, el amor de su vida.

Jamás se quedaría con el pensamiento " Que hubiera sido " porque se arriesgo, hizo el amor con la persona que ella amó, si el no la amaba ese era el problema de el, no el suyo; lloro, se puso a reír en sus momentos de felicidad, lloro de alegría por el nacimiento de su hijo. Ella no fue infiel, ella no debe estar avergonzada por nada, ella fue una persona digna de ser llamada esposa, ella no fue una ramera barata, ella fue novia, fue esposa, fue compañera, fue una señora, el desamor que siente demorara en pasar, porque amores como estos son difíciles de superar, pero no imposibles.

**x-X-x**

En el palacio del Oeste, se oían gemidos, el olor del sexo estaba en el aire, el señor del castillo estaba teniendo sexo mientras su ex mujer e hijo se iban del Oeste.

Yaken prefirió salir a los jardines a mirar la luna y pedir al kami para que proteja a Su señora Kagome y su joven amo Kameromaru. No quería entran al castillo escuchando la fornicación de su Señor Sesshomaru, insensible prefiere follar en vez de detener a su ex mujer y su hijo.

Sesshomaru estaba en un celo furioso, tomaba a Aiko en muchas formas, la penetraba con fuerza, estaba insaciable. Cuando Aiko se quedo dormida, el salio de su recamara y fue a tomar a otra mujer para saciar su sed sexual. Por supuesto ninguna mujer se resistía y con muchas ganas se entregaban a su señor. Toda la noche fue de sexo para el.

Quería evitar los lloriqueos de su bestia por el abandono de su compañera, el Sesshomaru la parte racional e "inteligente" no tomaba importancia, no dejaría que su vida gire alrededor de una mujer, porque ese seria su debilidad.

**x-X-x**

Faltaba unas horas para la salida del sol y así un hermoso príncipe estaba listo para partir hacia Japón. Vestido con su hakama negra y en la parte del dorso un camisón blanco, su armadura negra que tenia centro el centro el símbolo de su clan " El sol", alistando sus dos espadas y recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta, amarrando su cabellera dorada en una cola de caballo. Se veía increíblemente hermoso.

Despidiéndose de su amada madre, prometiendo que le escribiría cartas. Su padre lo abrazo, sus hermanos se despidieron de el y su hermana pequeña exigía que traiga con sigo un regalo.

No llevaba muchas pertenencias, solo dinero, ya que su amigo le daría hospedaje.

Sus criados se encargarían de enviar sus pequeñas pertenencias al palacio del Sur en Japón. El viajaba solo, sin escolta ya que le encantaba volar en su verdadera forma.

Veía el paisaje, mientras volaba, el viento soplaba su hermoso pelaje dorado; el podría haber utilizado su espada para así llegar a Japón mucho más rápido, ya que ese era uno de los poderes de su espada "teletransportar" pero el prefería viajar y ver la naturaleza.

Aproximadamente paso una hora, mientras más cerca de llegar a su destino, más su alma cantaba y su bestia estaba inquieta.

**x-X-x**

Kagome, recupero sus fuerzas mientras durmió, algo le decía que se levante y salga por e claro, y así siguiendo sus sentimientos Kagome se levanto, se vistió con un hermoso traje de sacerdotisa con la diferencia que la parte inferior era de color azul marino con decoraciones de flores de Sakuras color rosado suave, casi blanco. Se recogió el cabello por los costados, sujetándolo con dos ganchos en forma de mariposas, dejando el resto de su cabello suelto. Agarro su Arco y flecha, su espada en su cadera.

Así salio, sentía que debía entrenar, pero sabia que debía invocar a ella, a su amiga, Midoriko.

_Flashback_

_Ya destruido Naraku, todos estaban cansados por la batalla feroz, todos estaban heridos, incluso Sesshomaru; Kagome sabia que tenia que destruir la Joya._

_La perla ya en sus manos se termino de purifica, tenia que hacer el deseo desinteresa y sabia cual era. _

_-Perla de Shikon, ya se que deseo pedir- hablo ella cansada, sangrando._

_-Cuál es tu deseo Sacerdotisa?- respondió una voz._

_-Deseo.. deseo que te destruyas y desaparezcas para siempre.- hablo ella al fin._

_Una silueta femenina se formo ante ella y susurro palabras que solo ella debía escuchar._

_-Gracias Kagome, he conocido tu alma y dejame decirte que no es como otras, eres especial, no dejes que la oscuridad y la amargura te corrompa; has liberado mi alma te estoy eternamente agradecida. Eres mi descendiente después de todo.- hablo Midoriko, sonriendo._

_-Pero como, yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, no puede ser todo esto...- hablo la miko_

_-Tu eres tu propio yo, tu alma es solo tuya, no hubo otra igual que tu antes, no habrá otra después, cada alma, en esta tierra es única, cada vida que vivió esa sera, no hay reencarnaciones,pero si descendientes, por eso eres la única y verdadera guardiana de la perla. La perla se eliminara pero sus poderes estarán contigo, en tu alma, porque tu alma es preciosa y la única que puede manejar la maldad de la perla. Pero esto te dará la inmortalidad, cuando decidas que es hora de descansar, la perla se ira contigo porque eres su Eterna Guardiana, Shikon no Miko; bendita seas amiga, vive, ama como yo no pude, ten hijos. En algún momento nos reuniremos, no ahora, mucho mucho más adelante._

_-Gracias, muchas gracias Midoriko, anda ve, obtener el descanso de tu alma, amiga mía- respondió ella._

_-Cuando me necesites, susurra mi nombre y yo vendré a ti para apoyarte querida Kagome- susurro Midoriko desvaneciéndose._

_Fin Flashback_

Recordó Kagome ese día, así Kagome susurro a Midoriko, pidiendo ayuda para que la entrene en el arte de la espada, y Midoriko como prometió la guío en su entrenamiento, con finos movimientos, técnicas que solo es de ella. Kagome aprendía con rapidez gracias también a Kenshi, su espada que la guiaba.

Kagome entrenaba sin darse cuenta que un hermoso hombre la veía con curiosidad, y admiración.

**x-X-x**

Qiang, aterrizando ya en los terrenos Japoneses, decidió caminar y obtener un lugar para descansar.

Así camino un rato mientras respiraba aire puro, decidió cazar, así comió y bebió agua del río. Ya satisfecho busco u lugar donde descasar.

Olió un delicioso aroma que venia juntos con flores, supuso que era un claro. Al seguir el camino encontró un hermoso claro lleno de hermosa flores y grandes arboles para descansar; mientras seguía entrando al claro se percato de una silueta.

Era una mujer, el viento llevo su aroma hacia el, y se maravillo de como olía, era el aroma más delicioso que jamás pudo oler y esto alerto a su bestia también.

Siguió acercándose hacia ella para verla y vio que entrenaba. Se sorprendió. Su movimientos eran hermosos, parecía un baile de guerra. Su bestia también observa atentamente a la hembra.

Observo que su cabello era largo y de color negro como la noche más oscura sin luna, su piel era blanca como la seda más final, su figura era envidiable para muchas mujeres.

Kagome por fin sintió una presencia, y con rapidez apunto su flecha así el.

**(ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN PARA ESTA ESCENA: BEAUTIFUL CHINESE- MUSIC LUSH)**

Qiang se sorprendió con la rapidez que la mujer apunto hacia el y por fin la vio y se impacto.

Los ojos de la mujer eran hermosos y se maravillo, que azules más hermosos. Sintió que su alma cantaba más fuerte, jamás sintió atracción así por una mujer. El rostro de la mujer era hermoso, parecía un ángel, sus pequeños cachetitos estaban de color rosa suave, sus labios era de un rosa lindo, y daban ganas de comérselos.

Inmediatamente su bestia rugió : _COMPAÑERA, COMPAÑERA,COMPAÑERA, LA NUESTRA!_

Kagome al voltear y apuntar así el infractor que se atrevió a espiarla, observo que era un hombre y al fijar su mirada en sus ojos se impacto.

Era un hombre hermoso, su cabello flotaba al movimiento del aire,y su cabellera era dorada como el sol,estaba estado en una cola alta, sus ojos eran jade hermosos, tenia en su frente el símbolo del sol, tenía también una raya en cada mejilla en forma de trueno de color azul marino.

Sintió el tirón de su alma y se sorprendió ya que esto solo lo sintió una vez y fue con Sesshomaru.

Ambos se examinaban y contemplaban. La atracción era fuerte.

Ella bajo su arco y susurro:

-Hola?- dijo bajo la miko.

-Hola- respondió el.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola queridos lectores! Se que me desaparecí un mes entero pero estaba de vacaciones y me fui con mis amigas de viaje a disfrutar de la vida jajaj, me desconecte de la tecnología para disfrutar más, solo tenía mi celular sin internet. Acabo de llegar porque comenzaron mis clases en la uni y estoy trabajando de nuevo. Bueno aquí subo mi capítulo 10. Gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y sus mensajes los quiero. Tengo un fic en mente que quiero subir este es full drama lloraran, patearan, pucha no sé pero yo le veo bueno. Espero que lo lean se llamara "DEJAR DE AMARTE"

* * *

"**Contábamos los años que estaríamos juntos, cada año era una estrella del universo."**

Capitulo 10: Amor.

Pov Qiang:

Algunos dicen que existe el amor a primera vista, otros piensan que es una cursilería inventada y que solo es la atracción física que es lo que primero sientes. Yo no sabía ninguno de los dos porque jamás me sentí así excepto cuando la vi, Cuando vi sus hermosos ojos azules, su cara angelical, todo de ella me fascinó. En mi larga vida pude ver a muchas mujeres de belleza innegable pero jamás sentí nada, pero al verla a ella sentí algo más que la atracción física, mi alma anhelaba por ella.

\- Hola?- escucho que hablo ella y por Kami, su voz son como pequeñitas campanas. Tengo un poco de miedo de está inmensa atracción que siento por dentro. Le tememos a lo desconocido. Mi bestia me anuncia que ella es nuestra compañera! Sera cierto?.

-Hola- Respondí. Cuando iba a formular una pregunta escucho a alguien gritando.

-Kagome!- grito un hanyou histérico.

Kagome se voltea para enfrentar a Inuyasha. – Por qué gritas así Inuyasha? Así vas a despertar a toda la aldea!- respondió enojada la miko.

-Que pasa?, pasa que me despierto y que solo esta la vieja bruja de Kaede y tu no estabas!- Inuyasha empezó a olfatear ya que capto un olor desconocido.- Con quién estabas Kagome?- preguntó.

Kagome se volteo para mirar al hombre misterioso, pero ya no estaba. _Que raro_ pensó ella._ Habrá sido mi imaginación? No lo creo! Yo escuché su varonil voz. _

-Nada Inuyasha, solo estaba entrenando; Ya están todos despiertos?- preguntó la sacerdotisa, que de reojo trataba de ubicar al hombre que vio hace unos momentos.

-Si, la vieja de Kaede ya se levantó, el enano de Kameromaru aún duerme; ya muchacha vámonos que te esperan- caminaron de regreso a la aldea sin saber que unos ojos color jade los veía atentamente.

_-Kagome- pensó el, así que ese es tu nombre. _

El será su compañero? Se preguntó Qiang. Y se molestó por ese pensamiento. No le gustaba como ese sentimiento se sentía en su pecho.

_-Espero volver a verte pronto Kagome-_ pensó Qiang y sin más se fue rumbo al sur.

**x-X-x**

La mañana tocaba las tierras en el Oeste, el Lord Occidental estaba sentado en la mesa del gran salón para la merienda de la mañana. Estaba solo.

Ni había bulla, no había risas. Sus oídos por primera vez anhelaban ruido.

Recordaba cuando Kagome llegaba al gran salón con mucha comida deliciosa preparada por ella para que coman los dos.

También recordó cuando ella venía con un Kameromaru aun pequeño en su verdadera forma para desayunar.

Ya no había nada. Habrá tomado la mejor decisión? Se preguntó, por supuesto que sí. El nunca se equivocaba.

Aiko ya debe de estar despierta. No porque ahora es la reina de estas tierras debe de ser una holgazana pensó que irritación Sesshomaru.

Como extrañaba a la miko, no se podría mentir pero era lo mejor. No necesitaba debilidades patéticas.

**x-X-x**

Cerca de las tierras Asiáticas, poco a poco unas manchas negras avanzaban hacia varias tierras, era como una infección, una peste. Nadie sabe de esta terrible enfermedad.

La maldad llegaba, infectando el mar, poco a poco avanzando sigilosamente para contaminar todo el mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Hola amig s como están? Espero que estén súper bien... disculpas por demorarme en actualizar Renacer del alma, la verdad es que me había quedado sin imaginación T_T y no sabia como continuarla, imagínense que me pasa igual con MEMORIAS yo ya se el final pero no se como continuar el capitulo 3 pueden creerlo? Bueno no pude actualizar bien porque estaba un poco ocupada, que tal su Halloween? Yo me fui de parranda 2 días jajaja, un día antes de Halloween me fui a los juegos mecánicos y vomite jjajaja y el otro me fui a una fiesta, después estuve de cumple T_T, si amigos cumplí anitos en los primeros días de Noviembre jajaja, bueno a ustedes ni les importa solo quieren leer jajaja, UN ABRAZO A TODOS USTEDES QUE ME COMENTAN Y ME DEJAN SU PUNTO DE VISTA, LOS AMO ME HACEN FELIZ JHEJEJEJEJE UN ABRAZO Y A LEER!

* * *

"_**No tengas miedo amor, te prometí que no dejaría que nada malo te pasa mientras estemos juntos. "**_

Un mes ha pasado en lo cual Kagome y su hijo dejaron el palacio Occidental. Todo aparentaba seguir bien, los aldeanos se llevaban muy bien con la Shikon Miko y su hijo, los aldeanos no temían a esos Demonios ya que aprendieron que había demonios buenos y malos, así como había seres humanos que hacían el bien y el mal, cada quien toma las decisiones que te hacen bueno o malo.

Inuyasha había construido una cabaña para Kagome y su hijo mientras el vivía al costado para poder cuidarla, siempre amaría a Kagome, el sabia que perdió el amor de Kagome hace mucho tiempo por sus dudas entre Kikyo y ella, pero el jamás abandonaría a Kagome, así consiga el o ella nueva pareja, ese lazo de amistad no se rompería con nada, fueron unidos por el destino.

Kagome aprendió a manejar su espada y debía de admitir que estar de nuevo en el pueblo la hacia sentir bien, ser una sacerdotisa en ocasiones era bueno, no pensaba mucho ya en Sesshomaru ya que todo el tiempo estaba ocupada, su hijo estaba contento jugando con los niños del pueblo mientras ella recogía hierbas con Kaede.

Sin embargo el dolor venia a ella con fuerza en sus recuerdos, al pensar en Sesshomaru, el dolor en su corazón pesaba. "_Desgraciado"- pensó ella._

Te respeté, fuiste el primero en mi vida, te amé y me traicionaste, te acostabas con toda las hembras del castillo y ellas como hipócritas aun así me atendían, "_Mi lady necesita esto? Mi lady necesita el otro, va mi lady ni mierda, hipócritas"._

Las únicas fieles fueron sus doncellas, gracias a ellas, ella pudo saber la verdad. Sus doncellas eran muy eficaces, Kagome jamás pensó que ella mandaría a espiar a Sesshomaru pero no podía quedarse con la duda, no podía dejar de saber como empezó todo, necesitaba saber como Sesshomaru conoció a Aiko, y sus doncellas estaban para eso.

Las mando a averiguar como Sesshomaru conoció a la Nueva Señora Occidental; según sus informantes, Sesshomaru la conoció en un viaje hacia un pueblo bajo ataque, había muchos muertos, pocos sobrevivientes pero en esos sobrevivientes estaba Aiko. Ella estaba herida, Sesshomaru al verla se fascino de su belleza, ordenó a que la atendieran, como Aiko al ser una youkai se recuperó rápido, no paso tiempo en que Sesshomaru la llamo para su tienda de acampar. Sesshomaru vio la belleza de Aiko, todo pequeña y buen cuerpo, Aiko al ver a Señor Sesshomaru, su belleza y fuerza, se éxito; obviamente Sesshomaru al ser un perro pudo oler su excitación y la tomo.

Aiko se acerco a su señor y lo beso, sus caricias eran suaves y Sesshomaru reaccionó, le quito la ropa y la cargo para su futon, allí la tomo, en muchas posiciones, la penetraba con fuerza, amamantaba sus pechos con furor, Aiko gemía y se dejaba llevar por su señor, abría mas las piernas para el, se movía al compas de Sesshomaru. Era un celo fuerte y apasionado que obviamente escuchaban todos los soldados que estaban acampando afuera al aire libre.

Así fue como Sesshomaru tomó gusto por Aiko.

Sus doncellas se informaron de un amigo cercano, el fue su informante ya que este era leal a la Shikon Miko.

"_Basta ya, Kagome no recordar mas, basta ya corazón" – pensó ella._

Sin embargo Kagome detecto una presencia, era fuerte, y maligna se acercaba con rapidez, Kaede también lo sintió.

-Mi niña, esa presencia, es muy fuerte vayamos al pueblo de inmediato, es algo que jamás sentí, pero puedo saber que no es bueno.

-Señora Kaede se acerca a gran velocidad, dame tu brazo te cargaré- respondió Kagome, poniendo a Kaede en su espalda con todas sus fuerzas corrió hasta el pueblo, su hijo y todos ya estaban reunidos en el centro, Inuyasha estaba con Teesaiga desenvainada, Sango ya estaba con Kirara en posición de ataque junto con Miroku y Shippo.

La tención era fuerte, sin mas vieron como algo negro, consumía gran parte de los bosques, todo se estaba pudriendo, los aldeanos se espantaron y empezaron a gritar, y al fin vieron con criaturas extrañas se acercaban hacia el pueblo, si mas Inuyasha lanzo Kaze no Kizu pero esos seres extraños eran inmunes

-Que mierda es esto, Kameromaru, corre con los hijos de Sango ahora- Grito Inuyasha- Mientras que preparaba de nuevo un nuevo ataque.

-Esto no es una fuerza normal, no es con lo que siempre hemos combatido, es peor- respondió Kaede.

Kagome vio como se acercaba la peste negra que consumía todo, sin mas Kagome agarro su arco y preparo sus poderes en la fecha y la lanzo.

Su poder purificador brillo en un tono color azul, y callo donde la peste y esta se purifico. Inuyasha y todos lo vieron, pero a pesar de eso nuevamente se regenero.

-Tenemos que invocar un campo de protección en todo el pueblo antes de que lo consuma todo y no podamos recoger suministros. Sin más los santos, Kaede, Miroku y Kagome se posicionaron adelante del pueblo y cantaron.

**"Invoco mi campo protector para ahuyentar a estos malos espíritus, **

**Invoco mi campo protector para ahuyentar la maldad, **

**Invoco mi campo protector como un ser santo para combatir la oscuridad,**

**Invoco mi campo protector para cuidar de estas almas, **

**Te invoco campo protector para ahuyentar esta oscuridad"**

Mientras cantaban el hechizo vieron con la peste negra que consumía todo quería traspasar el escudo, no podía era poderosa esta fuerza, sus rodillas temblaban, la maldad era fuerte, su espirito se estaba sintiendo maltratado.

Kagome agarro su flecha y como ultimo recurso hablo- "**Yo guardiana de la perla, Sacerdotisa enviada para derrotar la oscuridad, te ordeno que te largues"** – sin mas lanzo su 3 flechas en diferentes direcciones. Así observaron que la oscuridad siguió consumiendo el resto, donde no había protección. Kagome cayo de rodillas, la fuerza que tenia que imponer para que eviten pasar fue demasiado fuerte.

-Que maldad, tengo miedo, esto es algo mas allá de peligroso- hablo Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha la cargaba.

Kaede también fue auxiliada junto con Miroku, la fuerza espiritual que tuvieron que poner fue demasiado.

Todo Japón y gran parte de Asia estaba siendo consumido por esta peste, las consecuencias de esta aun no se veían, lo único que podía verse era que todo se estaba pudriendo, los pueblos que no tenia protección de santos, se consumía, el emperador de Japón y su palacio se protegió con las justas. Muchos Santos, monjes y sacerdotisas invocaron hechizos para un campo de protección.

Los Señores Youkais, se protegieron con sus poderosos youkis, para evitar que entren a sus tierras, los mas débiles fueron consumido por todo.

En el Sur Qiang ayudo a formar protección con su youki para que esa enfermedad no entre.

En el Oeste Sesshomaru, con Tensaiga formo un campo que protegió la mitad de sus tierras; sin embargo se preocupo, Kagome y su hijo estaba allá afuera en el peligro.

Tenía que ir por ellos, pero sabía que esta especie de enfermedad era algo terrible.

Dos Hombres se preocuparon por la misma mujer, uno en el Oeste y otro en el Sur.

"Espero_ que estés muy bien Kagome"- pensaron ambos inus._


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón queridos lectores por todos estos meses sin actualizar, enserio estaba muy muy ocupada con el trabajo. Les debo sus Feliz Navidad, Feliz año nuevo, Feliz San Valentín, Feliz regreso a Estudiar jaajaja… No tengo mi laptop como se malogro definitivamente tengo que comprarme una pero tengo que esperar, se me hace difícil escribir es una cabina de internet. Les dejo un capitulo corto solo por hoy, mañana actualizo otro capítulo largo. Besos. Y Gracias a todos los que me escribieron pidiéndome que no abandone el fic, me hace contenta que n verdad les guste esta historia los quiero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Estamos cerca**

En todo Japón se dio un estado de alerta por esta especie d enfermedad, una destrucción masiva, gracias a los monjes y sacerdotisas más poderosos se podía purificar los ríos más importantes para poder beber, los campos de cultivos, todo tenía que limpiase y purificarse.

El emperador se salvó gracias a sus curanderos más expertos pero sabía que esto era temporal, se necesitaba muchas más fuerzas para investigar que era esta plaga.

Esto no pasaba con los Señores Youkais, a pesar que eran poderosos no tenían poderes espirituales, y pronto las barreras caerían y lo sabían, así que decidieron juntarse para tomar medidas drásticas para combatir esta peste que consumía todo.

Todos los Lords Yokais se juntaron para discutir sobre esta enfermedad, entre estos youkais estaba Qiang, quien acompaño a los Señores de Sur a Occidente para la reunión.

-Todo se está muriendo, unos de mis generales fueron a investigar como estaba el resto del sur, me informó que muchos pueblos de humanos se consumió totalmente pero también hay otros que se salvaron gracias a los monjes y sacerdotisas, dicen que están purificando lo infectado.- informo el Señor del Norte, muy alterado y preocupado.

-Es cierto, mis espías fueron a tierras de los humanos para ver si sobrevivieron a esto y me informo lo mismo, es más un pueblo se salvó totalmente junto con un bosque entero gracias a su sacerdotisa, debió ser una muy poderosa.- Hablo en Señor del Sur.

-Estas diciendo que los asquerosos humanos pueden más que nosotros que debemos pedirles ayuda?- Hablo enojado el Señor del Este

-Claro, como si de buena gana nos quisieran ayudar, los "sagrados" nos odian, jamás van a querer ayudarnos a purificar nuestras tierras.

Sesshomaru escuchaba el debate, sabía que ningún ser humano va a querer ayudar, era imposible.

-Pero si hay una sagrada que nos pude ayudar, después de todo fue una Señora de Occidente- propuso el Señor del Norte.

Toda la sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, sabían de quien se hablaba, la ex Señora de Sesshomaru.

-Debemos pedirle que nos ayude, ella es la Shikon Miko, es la más poderosa d todas, sabe cómo es nuestra especie, no perdamos tiempo, sé que ella a pesar de todo nos puede ayudar, quien vota por la ayudar de la Sacerdotisa de Shikon?.

La mayoría voto por ella, porque sabían que ella ayudaría, a pesar de todo ella tenía un corazón grande.

Así fue como Se convocó a la Sacerdotisa Kagome para la ayuda.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola de nuevo! Que rápido paso el tiempo, hace un año que no escribo, perdón enserio. Estaba muy atareada con el trabajo, la universidad, el amor, pero jamás me olvide de ustedes, son importantes para mí. Me alegra que no se olvidaron de mis historias y aun los entretiene. ¡Prometo ahora si actualizar seguido! Los quiero mucho, siempre leo sus comentarios. ¡Ahora si… a leer!  
Perdón si este capitulo es corto, mi musa está que vuelve poco a poco, si desean me pueden ayudar dándome ideas de como debe ir el fic. **

**Espero sus comentarios para mejorar siempre, gracias :) **

* * *

Capítulo 13: Bondad

Las sacerdotisas eran conocidas por el poder de la pureza, ya que podían destruir todo aquello que era malo, impuro e indigno. Sin embargo, el poder con la que fueron bendecidas se corrompía cuando su corazón cambiaba, cuando la discriminación y la falta de compasión hacia otras especies se degradaba. Pocas eran las mujeres que mantenían puro el corazón, muchas mujeres virtuosas caminaron sobre esta tierra, pero Kagome sobresalía entre todas ellas.

Cuando ella caminaba entre la oscuridad, su luz crecía. Era un espectáculo hermoso ver cuando ella con tan solo caminar podía descontaminar todo a su paso. Cuando en la noche más oscura, ella era la antorcha más hermosa.

Cuando Inuyasha, la veía orando en medio de la oscuridad, su corazón se calentaba.

Cuando Kameromaru veía a su madre ayudar a los aldeanos, el aprendía bondad. Él se sentía afortunado de tener una madre como ella, tan delicada como una flor de cerezo, pero a la vez tan poderosa, que puede destruir al demonio más fuerte incluyendo su padre el gran Sesshomaru.

Kameromaru, observaba a su madre rezar en el templo. Hace unos dos días la guardia real y el General de su padre, vino a solicitar la presencia de su madre a la corte.

Estaba satisfecho que los soldados de su padre tengan un gran respeto a su señora. Al llegar, la reverencia que le hicieron era una demostración de eso.

-Mi señora, vengo en nombre de Lord Sesshomaru, su presencia en Palacio es de carácter urgente- comunico el General de Sesshomaru, entregando una nota con el sello de la casa de la Luna.

Kagome se sorprendió, que tan urgente podría ser para que Sesshomaru mando a su general en busca de una audiencia con ella, leyó la nota de Sesshomaru.

"_**Shikon Miko, madre del heredero de la Casa de la Luna **_

_**Es de mucha importancia su presencia en la corte de este Sesshomaru, no te diré más en esta nota ya que todo será informado cuando estés en las tierras de mi reino. **_

_**Venir con mucho cuidado, **_

_**Señor Occidental. "**_

Que se ha creído Sesshomaru para exigir su presencia de tal manera, sin embargo puede ser algo grave debido a las circunstancias en que todo el país está pasando.

-Gracias General, dile a Sesshomaru que en tres días estaré en palacio. Primero tengo que atender asuntos en el pueblo- sin más los soldados le hicieron una reverencia y salieron corriendo de nuevo a palacio.

xXx

_En el Palacio de la Luna_

El estrés se sentía en todas partes, los criados estaban asustados con lo que estaba pasando con las tierras de sus amos. Los señores cardinales no podían dejar de preocuparse por sus reinos.

Aiko estaba más que frustrada, ya que Sesshomaru no la buscaba para tener sexo como solían hacerlo en los tiempos en los que él estaba con Kagome.

A veces se ponía a pensar que tal vez era mejor haberse quedado como amante, así podría tenerlo más tiempo, ahora desde que se unieron como compañeros él no la mira como antes.

Le dolía en el corazón profundamente, amaba a Sesshomaru, la manera en cómo la tomaba, la manera en cómo la besaba.

No era mala, respetaba a todos los criados, sin embargo, ahora ella era la mujer de Sesshomaru, la escogió entre la sacerdotisa humana y todos deberían respetarla.

Recordaba en los días en que Sesshomaru acampaba con su ejército en las montañas, ella lo esperaba todas las noches en su tienda de acampar y eran noches donde ella le daba el calor de su cuerpo, era su cuerpo en las que su señor se saciaba y no la sacerdotisa que tomo por esposa.

Con esos recuerdos en mente, Aiko decidió visitar el despacho de su compañero.

Mientras caminaba muchos criados al verla se inclinaban en reverencia.

Sesshomaru sentía la presencia de Aiko acercarse, era consciente que no la había tratado bien desde que Kagome se había ido. La pregunta que se hacía era ¿Amaba a Aiko? La respuesta era ¡No! Sin embargo, la apreciaba. Ella era una buena candidata para ser la madre de su hijo cuando empezaba la vejez de Kagome.

Su cuerpo le daba satisfacción, era fuerte, una buena elección entre todas sus concubinas.

Pero no era suficiente, sentía que no era lo mismo que estar en los brazos de Kagome.

Aiko no se tomó la molestia de presentarse ante el estudio de Sesshomaru, simplemente entro.

-Mi señor- reverenció Aiko- Vine para poder tomar el té en su compañía.

-Tu presencia es bien recibida Aiko- contesto observándola, ella era hermosa, buenos rasgos faciales, fuerte, buena en la cama.

-Yo he sentido la falta de su presencia en mis aposentos mi señor, está alejado de mi desde hace semanas, ¿Por qué todo ha cambiado Sesshomaru? - reprocho ella, acercándose más a él.

\- Estás semanas han sido muy dificultosas con los problemas que está pasando con nuestros territorios Aiko, siento haber hecho sentir mal, pero no pude descuidar de mis deberes.

Mientras más se acercaba Aiko, ella pudo ver el retrato de la sacerdotisa en la pared, era un retrato bello, elegante, enmarcado en oro. Sintió rabia, celos, era todo ella, retratos de ella por todos lados. Pero en el estudio de Sesshomaru ya no debería estar ni una sola imagen de ella.

\- ¿La amas? ¿Por qué aun conservas sus retratos? ¡Ella no es más tu esposa, entiéndelo!

-Ella es la madre de mi primogénito, siempre será recordada en la familia Taisho, no puedo borrar su nombre entre nuestra línea. – contesto el sin rodeos.

\- ¿Yo te daré un heredero, pero mientras no cumples tus funciones con tu esposa, no voy a poder tener nada, cuando me vas a volver a tomar Sesshomaru? Soy tu compañera, mi deber es darte placer.

Sin más Sesshomaru la inmovilizó en los cojines de su estudio, rasgo la ropa de Aiko y la penetro con fuerza.

Se sentía tan bien coger de nuevo, succionar sus pechos, empujar en ella. Derramar sus frustraciones mientras la penetraba.

Aiko estaba en la dicha, por fin pudo ser tomaba de nuevo por él. Ella se encargaría de darle un hijo, de complacerlo siempre porque ella lo amaba. Aiko se subió encima de él y lo monto, para que sepa que solo ella podía darle este placer.

Tuvieron sexo como animales, mientras aun el retrato de la bella sacerdotisa estaba en ese estudio profano.

* * *

Estaba leyendo mis capítulos y por dios que faltas de ortografía.  
No fue mi intención, yo escribía los capitulo desde cabinas de Internet donde las computadores eran súper lentas y los teclados eran del año de los dinosaurios jajaja.  
Prometo mejorar la calidad de los capítulos.


End file.
